Cindy Kramer
|name = Cindy Kramer |alias = Faith |image = Faith-Cindy.jpg |job = Starvoid Caster |age = 18 |weapon = Staves (Save the Queen) |gender = Female |laterality = Left-Handed |height = 5'5" |weight = 118 lbs. |bloodtype = AB |castemark = Her Celestial Caste Mark is located on her upper right back shoulder. |personality = Calm Reserved Intelligent Charismatic |gloss = Fear Resentment Solitude Lies |quote = "I know that our Deities will not give me anything I can't handle. I just wish that she didn't trust me so much." —Cindy Kramer's Quote —Faith "You block your dream when you allow your fear to grow bigger than your faith." —Cindy to André}} Bio Cindy is one of the Celestial Heroes of Virtue in Forgotten Testament XVI. She is kind-hearted, loyal, honest and shows her confident belief or trust in the truth or trustworthiness kind of person, in concept or things. Cindy's informal usage of spells can be quite broad, and the word is often used as a mere substitute for trust or belief as her spells. She has a highest magical power in the group, born on high class society on Kramer Manse. Her skills are beyond perfect, but is afraid to of her own powers. Cindy seems to have a mature innocence, akin to that of a serious and calm child. Cindy also cares deeply for her groupmates, constantly worries for them, and does not like being away from them. Cindy also seems tougher than she appears to be since she was able to kill a horde of undeads alone. Throughout the journey, Cindy is shown to be caring, considerate, and at times somewhat stubborn. She usually tries to cope with her fears by closing her eyes and "brings herself in times of joyful moments". Cindy also tends to remain positive in situations that others would deem hopeless, and tries to see the brighter side of things. Appearance She wears half of her long bright yellow hair tied back in pony-tails. She has striking blue eyes. She wears a black professional sailor uniform, wixh emphasizes her rank in the academy, along with black high boots. She also wears a small pelt around at the back of her waist, which she uses to attach her weapon when not using it. Her outfit is apparently inspired by the traditional elite japanese school uniform. Cindy's Celestial Caste Mark is located on her upper back shoulder, and remains hidden beneath her uniform most of the time. In her appearance at the Kramer Manse, She is seen wearing an ensemble similar to japanese yukata; with a pink pleated, flower-patterned dress, a light-blur obi that wraps around her waist,aand a white string material that wraps around her hair. Her half long bright yellow hair is tied back in pony-tails. Curse of Destiny Cindy is cursed to experience such lies, solitude and disbeliefs and is tormented by her powers as a Celestial Mage. Being casted out of her kind is her heavy burden. Music Theme The main focus of her music theme is "likely to be held close, until the sadness disappears into the sky." Her theme is called ''"Distant Happiness" ''which represents her kind-hearted nature. It plays during various moments in the story, like when she has doubt on herself when she is about to return home at the Kramer Manse and when she was struggling on her deepest fear of solitude. There is a variant of her theme called "Holding on to distant happiness", which also contains slowly and turns into a melancholy but uplifting orchestral. It also plays when André tells Cindy about his secrets in the rooftop when they are in the academy, and during the moment between her and Greg(Greed). A small motif of her theme is heard in the confrontation of her theme when the party faces off against Lucia(Lust). Blessed Weapons : Main Article:'' List of Forgotten Testament XVI Blessed Weapons'' Cindy utilizes staves for a weapon. They normally serve as a magic conjuring device which focus more on healing, buffing and debuffing. Upgrades for Staves : Main Article: List of Blessed Weapon Catalyst Upgrades Note: * - indicates that the weapon is on highest tier version and cannot be upgraded or gain experience. Celestial Magic Abilities Etymology Faith is the confident belief or trust in the truth or trustworthiness of a person, concept or thing, or a belief that is not based on proof. Faith is in general the persuasion of the mind that a certain statement is true, belief in and assent to the truth of what is declared by another, based on his or her supposed authority and truthfulness. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Virtues Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters